The present invention relates generally to data communication networks, and, more particularly, to recovery of multiple connections in a communication network.
In today""s information age, data communication networks are becoming ever more pervasive as an ever-increasing number of communication consumers require access to on-line computer resources. To that end, many data communication networks are evolving to meet the needs of these communication consumers. In order to support a large number of users. it is important for the protocols used in the data communication networks to be efficient.
A common network configuration (referred to hereinafter as the xe2x80x9cclient-server modelxe2x80x9d) includes a number of client devices that communicate with a common server over the communication network. In this client-server model, each client establishes a connection to the server over the communication network. Thus, the server represents a common destination for all of its connected clients.
In the client-server model, it is typical for client-server connections to be established and terminated dynamically. For example, it is common for existing clients to disconnect from the server and for new clients to connect to the server. When connections are established and terminated using a prescribed protocol, there is generally no disruption to other existing connections.
Under certain circumstances, though, it is possible for multiple clients to become disconnected from the server. When this occurs, it is typical for the affected clients to try to reestablish the connections to the server. When multiple clients attempt to connect to the server simultaneously, the communication network can become inundated with protocol messages sent by the clients. Furthermore, it is likely that the simultaneous attempts to re-establish the connections to the server will either all fail, if the server remains inaccessible, or all succeed, if the server becomes accessible. Therefore, an efficient technique for recovering multiple connections is needed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method, translating apparatus, apparatus comprising a computer readable medium, and system includes a translating function for recovering multiple connections in a communication network. The translating function detects a failure affecting a plurality of connections, selects one of said plurality of connections, performs a connection establishment procedure to re-establish the selected connection, and, upon successfully re-establishing the selected connection, performs the connection establishment procedure for the remainder of the plurality of connections.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the translating function utilizes timer-driven connection recover logic to periodically re-establish failed connections. The timer is started upon detection of an initial connection failure.